


Angel Of Passion, Demon Of Lust

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Girls, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/F, Frogtie Bondage, Garters, Girls Kissing, Handcuffs, Kissing, Lapdance, Light BDSM, Piercings, Reverse Prayer Position, Scissoring, Slapping, Spit Kink, Stockings, Strip Tease, Tattoos, Vaginal Fingering, punks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow





	Angel Of Passion, Demon Of Lust

"No-one knows where she came from  
on the night of rain and storm  
They found a sleeping girl down by the shore  
They never tamed this trouble-child  
She grew up, and she grew wild  
She seems to be searching for something more,  
something worth dying for"  
\- Ari Koivunen (Stormwind)

 

Morgause was walking up the stairs, the horseshoes on her leather biker boots jingling upon the stairs. She was hurrying to see her beloved Morgana, but also was horny as fuck. Her cunt was hungrily opening for Morgana, she felt the utmost need, the leather trousers making it no better. The strings on the sides of her legs were tightening them, her crotch pounding. The leather miniskirt over the trousers made her look hot, but didn't help her arousal. Her chest was tight in the leather corset, covered with mere vest with rivets and gothic letters _Angels Of Anarchy_ around the big snooker ball in flames, gothic number 13 replacing the classical 8. She ran her hand over the shaved side of her head, looking forward seeing Morgana. She flipped her hair, taking the keys out of her vest pocket. She wore new haircut to show her recently pierced ears - medusa industrial, line of small earrings over the auricles and down over right earlobe too, 1/2" flesh tunnels - and mostly, the freshly appearing tattoo on the sides of her head - the Reaper in the graveyard with the quote from The Misfits' song: "Walk me through the graveyard, dig up her bones." The rest of her long tresses was combed forward into a devilock, just without waxing.

Morgause opened the door and once again was marveled with Morgana's profound beauty. She was bent over, just putting her cowboy boots to its place and the tight latex trousers gave the very small (if some) space for imagination. Morgause was standing there, stricken, staring at Morgana's flawless, perfect ass. When Morgana rose, Morgause saw her red-black checkered flannel is unbuttoned and she just waited breathlessly for her bra to appear. Morgana turned around, the shirt expanded and revealed the black lace. Morgause swallowed. "You look beautiful today," she muttered. Morgana smiled, blushing. She took two large steps to Morgause, caught her hand and pushed her back against the wall. "So do you, babe," she murmured, still smiling, laying her lips on Morgause's. Morgause buried her hand into Morgana's long, wild, ebony tresses, the other hand cupping her breast. Morgana caressed Morgause's cheek and blonde's hand slipped into Morg's pants. Morgause kissed Morgana's cheeks with painted Finnish flags. "How was the match?" Morgana smiled. She was at the pub, watching the ice hockey match Finland-Sweden. "We won," she smiled. Morgause bit on Morgana's lips, brunette's medusa spike piercing pressing at her chin, the slight pain arousing her even more. Morgana was kissing hungrily, passionately, her hand in Morgause's leather pants. Morgause was horny. She quickly ripped the leather trousers off of Morgana. Black lace undies and garters with fishnet stockings appeared. Morgause's arousal grew again. She bit on Morgana's lips, pressing her lap against hers, Morgana's back against the wall. "Take me," Morgana sighed. "Take me as you please!"

Morgause's hand was pressed against Morgana's center. Gods, she was so incredibly wet! Morgause bit on Morgana's earlobe. "Do you want me to take you as I please?" she whispered. Morgana gasped, shivers running down her spine. "Do you want me to fuck you so rough you're sore?" Morgana's eyes rolled inside of her head. "Take me, baby," she whispered, lust dripping from her voice. "Fuck me like the dirty whore! Make me cum! Fuck me so hard I won't be able to stand tomorrow. Fuck my cunt sore!" Morgause bit on the side of Morgana's neck. "As you please," she grunted.

Morgana was thrown onto the bed. She lifted her head, messy hair veiling her face. Morgause attacked her with kisses, biting on her lips. Her hand slipped into Morgana's undies, feeling the wet heat throbbing against her palm. Morgause was on all four, her face just inch from Morgana's. "Help me want to fuck you," she grinned.  
Morgana turned around so Morgause was laying beneath her and sat up, her legs in stockings embracing Morgause's hips. Morgana was dancing on Morgause's lap, smearing her hair over her face. Morgause's lips got a bit afar. Morgana undid her bra, holding it only with her hands. Those beautiful alabaster hands. Morgause pinched on Morgana's buttock and the brunette let the bra slip from her body, exposing small pale breasts with tiny pink nipples. That was too much to take. Morgause turned around once again, pulling Morgana's bare form beneath her. Morgause bit on Morgana's collarbone and as the excited brunette raised her hands, Morgause cuffed them to the bedhead within a second. "Do you ask me a favour?" teased Morgause. Morgana was now so horny she'd fuck the bedhead she'd been cuffed to. "Fuck me like a dirty little whore," she begged again. Morgause pressed her leg between Morgana's and the pressure in her knickers exploded. "You are so wet," purred Morgause, "such a slut." Morgana rubbed her hand over Morgana's cunt and when the brunette groaned through her clenched teeth, she slipped her middle finger inside. Morgana gave a protruded groan and Morgause spat into her mouth. The raven haired beauty swallowed Morgause's spit obediently. This extremely slutty behaviour drove Morgause crazy. She pressed her finger deep into Morgana's cunt. Her center was soaking wet. Morgana was moaning. Morgause used her weight to her advantage and Morgana's voice died out, her mouth opened wide in a mute groan. Morgause's fingers were coated with moisture. Morgana came for the first time.

Morgause winced, standing next to the bed. Morgana wanted to rise to her, but the handcuffs held her back. Morgause grinned. "Do you want to take me?" whispered Morgause lustfully. Morgana felt heat coating her. "I do," she sighed.  
Morgause unlocked one jaw. "Be a good girl, do as I please and I will let you fuck me." Morgana's cunt was soaking her undies. Morgause turned Morgana around so she was laying on her abdomen, her wet cunt throbbing. Morgause prepared her ropes and tied Morgana's arms behind her back in a reverse prayer and her legs in a frogtie. "I'm not going to gag you," purred Morgause, "but don't you dare making a sound."  
Morgause inserted two fingers into Morgana, her smirk growing wider. Morgana was so fucking tight. It felt like if the pale cunt was devouring her hand hungrily. Morgana was biting her tongue, but she couldn't keep the groan inside of her throat. Morgause slapped Morgana, her fingers still working her inside. Morgause felt the wet cunt, her fingers felt like swimming. She smelt the wet cunt too. She was doing good. Morgause pumped her arm within Morgana. She was so close to the edge, her eyes rolling inside of her head beneath the shut eyelids. She groaned and Morgause slapped her tits. Morgana groaned again and Morgause slapped her cunt. Morgana shivered with pleasure. Morgause pushed her arm into the brunette's cunt and used her full weight against the swollen clit. Morgana shivered, her fingernails dug into her wrists... and the pale fairy came.

Morgause shook the wetness off of her arm and kissed Morgana who was still trembling with pleasure. "Gods, such a dirty slut," Morgause purred. "I like when my slut cums for me. Now," Morgause grinned as Morgana gasped for breath, "it's your time to please me." Morgana licked her dry lips. "I'm going to give you the best pleasure you ever get, my love."

Morgause took her leather trousers off and pulled her skirt up. Morgana gasped for breath again. Morgause wore no underwear. "You're so hot, my lady," Morgana purred. "Do you want me to fuck you?" Morgause stuck her index finger into Morgana's mouth and she sucked on it. "Maybe later," she cooed. "But it's been quite a long since we've been at the restaurant. I think we should eat out. "And with these words Morgause sat on Morgana's face.  
Morgana held Morgause's thighs apart, the wet scent filling her nostrils. Morgana kissed the inner side of Morgause's thighs slowly. The first kiss branding her soft skin. Morgana groaned and tore Morgause's vest and bra off. Morgause groaned. Morgana clenched her fingers and pulled Morgause back on her hungry mouth. Bruises will appear on the pale thighs. Morgana's tongue was swirling inside, the strong muscle running through the cavity and wrecking the soft tissue like a whirlwind. Morgause's mouth opened, her throat releasing powerful, voiceless screams. She was now breathing, panting like a thirsty dog in the summer.

Morgana shoved her middle finger into Morgause's ass and bit on her swollen clit. Morgause was tensed, sharp inhales sibilating in the air. Morgana was so good - her finger going in and out, bending and straightening again, still writhing in Morgause's rectum. Morgause was crazy as Morgana's tongue began its work again. Then she bit. Morgause came so loud, so wet... Her swollen cunt was oozing the juice of life into Morgana's mouth, dripping, panting. Morgana's hungry tongue gathered it all.

Morgana sat next to Morgause's thighs and lead blonde's face up to hers. Morgana was biting hungrily on Morgause's lips, indulging in her taste, in her lust... Morgause's breath grew heavy and she was panting into Morgana's mouth again as she began scissoring her. Cunt on cunt, the air was dense with lust. Morgause was so close to the edge! Morgana laid her down and began to rock her hips against Morgause's, her thigh between blonde's ones. Panting grew loud and lustful. Morgause's fingernails engraved marks into the pale back like the angel wings. The tension was almost unbearable! Sweaty skin was slipping over sweaty skin... Morgause gave a mute groan as Morgana rocked harder, feeling the wetness emerging from her precious blossom. The raven fairy didn't stop, but she felt the tension deep inside of her own body. After few more sways of her hips the tension collapsed. Morgause's throat released a loud moan. Morgana gasped for breath... And they both came at the same moment, falling almost unconscious into bliss, their lust satisfied. Not their temptation. Morgana collapsed on the bedsheets, her legs and arms spread wide. Morgause was laying on top of her, nuzzled against Morgana's sweat-covered chest. Morgause bit on Morgana's lips softly. "I love you so much, baby." Morgana kissed Morgause's collarbone, neck, jaw... "I love you too, babygirl." She embraced the blonde Valkyrie, holding her tightly. "I love you..." they both whispered at the same time. Morgause smiled. Morgana loved that cute smile. Thus she laid her lips on Morgause's one more time.

"She'll make you weep  
And moan and cry to be back in her bosom"  
\- Puscifer (Rev 22:20)


End file.
